


i don't have an appropriate title (but it's HQ quest and fantasy with a pinch of angst)

by RussianSunflower3



Series: BNHQ Boku no Haikyuu event!! [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chaotic good friend group, Fantasy, Fantasy World, Final Haikyuu Quest, Gen, Heroes that are actually just a group of absolute idiots, Light Angst, Magic, Official Haikyuu!! AU, bnhq event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: They're so stupid. They're all so unbelievablystupid.Just a group of total dumbasses, friends from different walks of life, destined to be heroes.





	i don't have an appropriate title (but it's HQ quest and fantasy with a pinch of angst)

The nation had been gripped by darkness. Panic and suffering had lashed across the land for centuries, demonic forces conquering and ruling over every settlement they could find. It could not be referred to as a war, for no heroes had risen from the dust, and no attempts to save their cities and towns had been made.

The people who were supposed to protect their land and subjects had all but fled, only to meet a cruel and painful end.

All that remained in this world, safe from the hands of the Demon King and his troops, were a few small villages hidden in dense forest, or in mountain caves. Scattered over the land, these were no strongholds, but instead, secrets the Demon King had yet to discover.

(And he would. He was already searching.)

For now at least, these villages - few and far between - were safe.

“Thank you so much, Iwaizumi. I would cut the wood as normal, but…” A kindly elderly gentleman slightly lifts his arm in a sling, chuckling quietly at the young man, standing in front of a pile of chopped logs.

“No problem, Sir. Always happy to help around the village.” Wiping sweat from his brow, Iwaizumi moved the axe back to the small storage chest it came from, and then begins to put his armour back on.

It would have been hard to chop all that wood covered in steel plates. As the man pays, he makes small conversation.

“You heading off on your explorations soon?” With a light laugh, Iwaizumi pockets the couple of coins and looks at his reflection in the ruby red apple he’s been given. He’s not doing this for money, after all, he just loves to help around the village.

“You know me. I can’t sit still too long, and I found an unexplored cave in one of the lakes due north.”

“Goin’ with your usual group?” 

“Sure thing~. The elven caravan is scheduled to pass by around midday, so I’ll meet Kageyama then. I think Hinata went ahead to ‘scope out the area’, but Aone went with him to make sure he doesn’t get into trouble.”

“Aha, such a lively group! Well, I’d best be lettin’ you get going. It’s almost midday now.”

“It is?! Shi-... Gotta go!” Iwaizumi raises one hand as a goodbye as he sprints off, towards the large mountains surrounding the village and its small forest. The area is only tiny - it can be walked across in about two hours - but the mountains rise high above the ground.

Iwaizumi sprints up the carved out stairs that lead to a small shrine, and stops to pay his respects. A quick prayer said for the safety of his village whilst he’s gone, he continues upwards, climbing a rope ladder until he reaches iron handles, which become his next method of climbing.

It’s best not to look down, but he does it anyways, grinning with vigour at the height he’s reached and the amazing view of where he lives. Heaving himself over the last few crags, rocks scraping against his metal chestplate, Iwaizumi breathes hard and surveys the rest of his journey.

A sheer, vertical _drop_.

The land is so far beneath, he can’t even see the patches of green grass and blue water through the cloud cover. It’s difficult to travel the world when he lives on a floating island in the sky, but it’s possible. 

Iwaizumi reaches behind a large rock to pull out the end of a rope, throwing it over the edge. Then, he pulls out a fan-like frame with two canvas triangles. It’s a hang-glider, and once he’s sure the rope has suspended over the edge, Iwaizumi jumps.

The canvas catches on the wind of his freefall, opening up and slowing his descent to the point where he can control where to land by tilting each side. As he exits the cloud cover, the world below comes into view. 

Thick, intangible jungle as far as the eye can see. Only those who live within it know the paths they can take. One of those being the elven caravan. Iwaizumi spots them trundling along a riverside path, a splotch of bright red and vibrant blues amongst the jungle’s green and yellows.

“Kageyama!” He can’t see the young Elven teen, but he knows Kageyama never leaves his caravan until called by one of his friends. Sure enough, an arrow sparkling with lavender and pink bubbles arches out of the jungle, passes by Iwaizumi, and lands back down where it had come from. 

Iwaizumi follows the arch, folding his canvas hang-glider just as he reaches the treetops so he can clamber down the sturdy branches and thick vines.

“Iwaizumi-senpai.” Landing on the firm stone and dirt path, Iwaizumi grins and reaches out to squeeze Kageyama’s arm in greeting. The younger dips his head respectfully, fighting back a smile of his own.

“Ready to go?”

“Mhm. I was waiting for you.”

“Yeah, my bad. I was doing some deeds around the village.” As Iwaizumi talks about his busy morning with harvesting the fields, sweeping the pathways, cleaning the tavern steps, and chopping wood, Kageyama steps into one of the caravans to rummage around in a chest, pulling out his cedar recurve bow and leather quiver.

The caravan doesn’t stop moving, so Iwaizumi has to jog to keep up with the moving cart, weaving in and out of animals accompanying the caravan.

“Where are Hinata and Aone?”

“At the lake already. Hinata was… Very enthusiastic about checking it out, so one went to keep him out of trouble.”

“That dumbass Hinata…” Ignoring the weird twist of expression on Iwaizumi’s face - which he’ll only brush off if questioned - Kageyama jumps back off the caravan and waves goodbye to his family. 

He knows the routes they take, he can get a shortcut over the treetops to catch up later.

Iwaizumi leads the way, Kageyama following behind and pausing every now and then to sweep the canopy with his bow. Once they’ve finished adventuring, the group usually eats a meal Kageyama hunted, and Aone cooked on a fire Iwaizumi started.

(Hinata used to start the fires. But not anymore. Not after The Accident™.)

“Got something.” His elven ears twitch as he raises the bow, drawing an arrow from his quiver and lining it up with a brightly coloured bird species that has a long, monkey-like tail, and a hammer shaped protrusion - like a horn - jutting from above the beak that curves downwards.

Holding his breath, Kageyama draws back the arrow, taps his pointer finger over an enchantment label on the flight, and releases the magic shot. The enchantment wraps a net of vines around the hunted bird, dangling from the treetops to a height that the two can catch it.

“Oh? A Triswing Chirper? Nice catch, Kageyama.”

“O- Osu!” The archer hauls his net over his shoulder, following Iwaizumi once more as they pick up into a jog towards the lake they discovered last adventure. They’d run out of time to properly explore it, but Hinata _swore_ he saw a cave or passageway at the bottom!

“Bakageyamaaaaaa!” The cry comes from above, and before Kageyama can even react, an orange gremlin drops from a branch to land on his shoulders, knocking them both to the floor.

“Hinata!!! You- You dumbass! Stupid Hinata!”

“Bwahahaha! I got you!” As the two descend into playful bickering and insulting each other, Iwaizumi turns his attention to the half-giant who jogs towards them, bowing in apology. Iwaizumi only laughs warmly.

“No worries, Aone~. Human he may be, but Hinata is a _monster_. Thanks for keeping him out of the lake though.” The young half-giant nods, cheeks dusting with pink in gratitude. Hinata leaps away from Kageyama, bouncing on his feet at the head of the group.

Iwaizumi might be their oldest, Aone their strongest, and Kageyama their sharpshooter, but Hinata is the one they follow - the bright personality that drew the four of them together. He’s kind of their leader, even if he doesn’t know it.

“Come on, come on! The lake’s right _there_ , I want to see what’s in that cave!”

“Water.” At Kageyama’s innocently stupid answer, Hinata promptly pokes his ribs.

“Bakageyama! More than that! There might be _treasure_!!!” Kageyama scoffs, but he’s the first one to trail after Hinata when the human heads back towards the water’s edge with a skip in his step. They keep trying to overtake each other, getting faster and faster until-!

“ _Hold it_ , you reckless children.” Iwaizumi grabs them both by the back of the collars before they can jump into the water. He’s mildly ticked off, and the idiot duo shrink back a little.

An angry Iwaizumi is a scary Iwaizumi.

“If you jump in there with all your clothes, and all your equipment, you’re going to sink like _stones_. Hinata, take off your cape and anything leather. Kageyama, take off your cloak and shirt, both of you, take off your boots and any plating.” In the background, Aone already has his heavy boots off, and is removing the metal from his belt.

Iwaizumi waits a moment to make sure they’re all ready to dive before undoing his armour and leaving it hooked over a tree branch. He keeps his sword tied to his waist with a strip of cambric. They don’t know if there’s anything dangerous down there - like the time they found a swarm of Lavawasps near a pit of burning methane - and Aone’s usual fighting style would be slowed by the resistance of the water.

Secretly, Iwaizumi wants to encounter a Ripplelizard, but he won’t get his hopes up.

“Alright. _Now_ you can go.” Hinata and Kageyama share a competitive glance. In complete synchronization, they rush towards the water screaming, and jump straight in. The splash from their impact almost reaches the clothes hung up on the branches. 

As the emerge on the surface, arguing and splashing each other with shrieks of fun, Aone makes his way over to the edge. He sits on the rocks surrounding the pool, and slides in, glancing back to make sure Iwaizumi is okay.

It’s no secret that Iwaizumi carries temperature-sensitive scars, from a time he won’t tell them about - and the water is cold compared to the jungle heat.

On the other hans, Iwaizumi is absolutely not worried. He grins boyishly, crouches, and runs forward, jumping into the air.

“Cannonball!” Hinata and Kageyama have just enough time to move backwards before Iwaizumi lands right between them, making water ripple out and splash over the rocks. The waves even reach up to Aone’s chest! With a shake of the head and quiet, rumbling laugh, Aone swims over to join his friends in the centre of the pool. Iwaizumi emerges and shakes his head like a wet dog, laughing merrily.

“Geez, Iwaizumi-san!! You could have squashed us!” Laughing, he loops an arm around Hinata’s neck, roughing up his hair. But before he cans ay anything;

“Um.” Kageyama draws attention to the water, staring down at it as it begins to glow, a bright celeste blue that bubbles and sparkles. Aone reacts quickly, trying to grab the other three and pull them out of the water before anything happens, but it’s too late.

Whatever magic is in the water bubbles over and envelops them, before a whirlpool drags them down, into the cave and through a complex tunnel system underground, all underwater and so fast that they can’t trail where they’re going.

By the time the dragging stops, they’re spinning around n the water, dizzy and confused. Hinata, in his rush to ask _what the hell just happened_ , opens his mouth and suddenly realises there’s no air. Panic flashes in his eyes.

Iwaizumi grabs his shoulder, looking around frantically for the surface, but all he can see is the bright, sparkling blue, holo bubbles and gold, glittering sparkles. It’s blinding, and he doesn’t know which way is up. 

Kageyama’s ears twitch, and his head whips around to the left, pointing in that direction. Trusting him without reason, Iwaizumi starts swimming in that direction, Aone coming up alongside him to pull Hinata by the other shoulder. 

One second, they’re in water. The next, they’re tumbling into a dry, rocky sphere of a cavern.

“Ouch!” Kageyama shakes his head, long elf ears flopping as he does so, trying to ignore that he has two humans and a half-giant on his back. Hinata rolls off the top of the pile, hacking and coughing as he breathes in air and forces out water.

Aone moves to crouch next to him, sympathetically patting his back. Iwaizumi stands up, offering Kageyama a hand, and looks around. Even though the water is gone, it’s still strangely lit… And then his eyes fall upon the reason.

“Everyone get back!” He swings his sword around to hold it out in front of him, other arm thrown out protectively in front of the younger ones. His sword points at what looks like a _huge_ bubble, the same blue the water had been, but translucent enough to see a shadowy figure inside.

“What- What is it?” Hinata’s eyes widen in awe. 

“I don’t know… But we should stay back and try to find a way out.” Narrowing his eyes at the orb, Iwaizumi shuffles closer. He pokes the bubble with his sword. For a suspenseful second, nothing happens.

Then, it glows. It glows and swirls with marbled colours of blue, green, orange, and silver. 

“ _Hinata_!!!” Kageyama’s shout is Iwaizumi’s only warning before Hinata shoves past him, approaching the bubble with no caution. One of his hands stretch out, and as he presses his fingertips to the bubble - which feels as cold as glass but as fragile as a dragonflies wings - the orange all concentrates to him, swirling around his hand.

“Hinata, what the hell are you doing?!” As Hinata turns to look at them, Iwaizumi notices that his eyes are _luminescent_.

“It’s calling to us, I think! I can hear it! There’s someone in there that needs our help.” A heartbeat of silence passes. Iwaizumi and Kageyama both look like they’re about to erupt, but Aone, with a soft grunt, moves forwards and goes to put his hand on it.

Iwaizumi grabs his arm, pulling him back.

“Are you stupid?! _Never_ touch anything you don’t know what it is! You- You could- Something _**bad**_ could have happened!” There’s a strain in his voice and a watery sheen to his eyes, resonating with the same pain linked to whatever reminds him of his past.

Aone comfortingly squeezes his shoulder. Then places his hand on the orb anyways. All that happens is the silver swirls accumulating under his palm. Leaving Iwaizumi lost for words - jaw moving like a fish in concern and anger - Kageyama steps over, blinks, looks through to orb to Hinata, and presses his own palm to it.

The blue rushes towards him, blue like his eyes, and that’s when he clocks on. He might be stupid, but he’s also observant.

“Hinata’s right. It needs- Don’t look so smug, dumbass!! - It needs all four of us. I don’t know how or why, but this spell needs _us_ specifically.” Three pairs of eyes stare at him in expectation. 

Iwaizumi hesitates. He’s fighting an internal battle - they can all see that. There’s a moment where he reaches out, then withdrawers his hand with _guilt_ in his eyes, before he simply closes them, and practically slaps the bubble.

The green rushes to him, lighting up his eyes, and each of the four hands touching the bubble starts sparking, the vivid glittering rainbow stretching out and erasing the bubble bit by bit. As the exterior melts away, dripping into a small aqua puddle underneath, the figure inside is much clearer to see.

A young boy, wrapped in a white cloak with a hood that had little kitty ears, and a wooden mage staff with a cat-shaped head and purple gems for eyes. Definitely a mage, though not one from around this area. 

Magic slowly lowers him to the floor, the aqua glows dims to nothing, and all of a sudden, the boy bolts up.

“Kuro, no-! … Who are you?” Golden eyes blink at them, wide with shock and a touch of fear. Ever friendly, Hinata crouches down and offers his hand out for the mage to shake.

“Hi!! I’m Hinata! That’s Iwaizumi-san, Bakageyama, and Aone! We- uh- found you in a bubble thingy really deep under a lake?” The mage blinks, cautiously pulling his staff closer to him until Hinata puts the hand down.

“I’m… Kenma.”

“Nice to meet you, Kenma!” Hinata’s blinding smile seems to put Kenma at ease, although his eyes flit around to the others standing in the room. They widen when he sees the sword Iwaizumi holds.

“The sword of The íroas… Then you must be… The four heroes…!”

“The what.” Kageyama’s emotionless phrase might just be the best way to reflect their group reaction to Kenma’s announcement. Brow furrowed, Iwaizumi inspects his sword.

“I- I forged this myself…”

“From a large silver boulder on the island in the sky, right?”

“How do you know that?” Iwaizumi tightens his grip on his sword. Nobody should know that. Nobody but him and Oi-

“Because I was one of the mages who helped lift it into the sky… To protect the purification stone from the demonic forces.” Silence. Hinata squawks with nothing but sheer admiration.

“That’s so cool!!! So cool! Magic is- is so _cool!!!!_ ” Kageyama chimes a ‘shut up, dumbass’, whilst Iwaizumi stares blankly at Kenma, looking for all the world like someone’s just poured ice into his veins. Aone glances between them, and then catches onto something.

“The sky island… Has been there 5000 years…” This time, it’s Kenma’s turn to look shocked.

“It- What? No? It was just yesterday, I-...” His golden eyes darken to almost brown with _rage_ , his robes fluttering as purple magic starts to swirl around him.

“Kuro, that bastard.” In unison, Hinata and Kageyama tilt their heads like the idiots they are. Aone raises an invisible eyebrow in question.

“Who’s Kuro?”

“Is that something I can hunt?” Flustered, Kenma rings his hands on his staff, retreating into his white mage hood.

“Ah... Well… It’s technically _Kuroo_... He’s…” Kenma trails off, not knowing how to say it. He hears a deep, grounding sigh from his left, Iwaizumi forcing himself out of shell-shock.

“The Demon general lord. I’m guessing you had a fight with him and he left you in this… Orb?”

“... Mhm… We were raising the island to protect the purification stone and village of blacksmiths when we heard the Demon army had breached the front line… I-... I went to intervene because I _knew_ Kuro would be there.”

“He didn’t kill you because he knew you from before?” Kenma nods, the little kitty ears on his hood flopping with the motion.

“We were best friends. He… _Changed_ after scraping his knee on an odd crystal. Back then, I didn’t know it was κακό shard.” Iwaizumi’s voice lowers in what might be sympathy, might be self-pity.

“And he was compatible to it. His power must have been stronger than the former general to take his place...”

“... You know this. How do you know this?” Iwaizumi opens his mouth. Closes it again as he looks down insecurely. Puts a hand over his scar, and Aone pieces it together quickly.

“Happened to you, didn’t it?”

“... His name was Oikawa. Oikawa Tooru.” Strangely quiet for once, Hinata worms his way over to Iwaizumi’s side as he slides against the wall, suddenly looking weary and old. Hinata wriggles under one of Iwaizumi’s arms, leaning against him comfortingly. Not to be outdone, Kageyama takes up the other side, thought with significantly less contact.

Aone crouches down a little further back ,ready to intervene if anything happens. As a half-giant, he won’t have much chance against a mage if Kenma does anything, but Aone will do anything to protect his friends, even give his life.

“Oikawa was- _is_ \- my best friend. I met him when we were seven, and I was off exploring the River Caves. Didn’t realise there was a small group of survivors there until Oikawa tackled me. He was… The first person I’d ever seen outside my own village.” Iwaizumi huffs a laugh, but it’s short and bitter.

“The stupid dumbass latched onto me and forced me to be his friend. ...At first. I- I genuinely grew to cherish him as my best friend. And we… We went on adventures together, at my request. That’s probably why- No, definitely why- it’s _my_ fault he’s now the Demon King.”

“Wait, _**WHAT?!?!**_?!" Hinata shouts, and Kageyama promptly reaches over Iwaizumi to smack the back of his head.

“Be quiet, dumbass!!! Iwaizumi’s explaining!” A soft laugh interrupts, Kenma covering his mouth with his sleeve.

“It’s only natural to respond like that~... Please continue, Iwaizumi-san.” Iwaizumi nods, running his hands over his face stressfully. Aone almost steps in to stop it, but Iwaizumi raises a flat palm to show him there’s no harm.

“We were 13. Stupid. Thought we could take on the world. Funnily enough, it was the one time I went without my sword.” He lifts the sword up with sad eyes, regarding the messy attempt at an elaborate hilt.

“Oikawa helped me make it. Two ten year olds, crafting a fucking _sword_ out of some shiny metal boulder they found. I did the blade, he did the hilt.” Ugly plants and grotesque leaves show that it was definitely a child’s attempt at difficult and intricate art. 

“But I left it. If I had taken it… Everything could have changed. Or, stayed the same, rather. Everything changed because I _didn’t_ have it on me.” The lingering tone fades out in the damp yet airlocked underwater cavern.

“We went to Snowsand Plains. There was something shiny so we- we _stupid_ kids- touched it, and bars sprung up around us. We had walked _straight_ into a cage trap lying underneath the surface sand… Snow… Whatever it is. The demons came to pick us up later. Took us to their castle. They- They kept us in the dungeons, made us fight with the other kids there, _trained_ us. They were looking for a new, more powerful Demon King and his knight.”

“You’re still alive. You must have been shortlisted.” Nodding once more, Iwaizumi takes a steadying breath.

“We killed so many. That was the rule. You killed or you died. Kids older than us, kids younger than us… Oikawa and I fought together, until we were one of the five chosen duos. Four of those were executed when their bodies rejected the κακό crystal.”

“... And you did too…?” Aone reaches over, taking Iwaizumi’s shaking hands between his own and trying to offer some semblance of comfort.

“Oikawa went first. When he- When he took to it and was _overwhelmingly_ powerful… They ordered him to kill me. His first duty as king was to _sever his ties_ , something about proving demonic intentions. ...He didn’t hesitate.”

Kenma’s eyes flicker down to the scar and Iwaizumi smiles sadly.

“He formed a blade of impure magic and tried to kill me on the spot. His eyes were… Red. Harsh. I knew that wasn’t the Oikawa I knew.” For the first time in a long time, Hinata speaks up.

“But you beat him, right?! That’s how you’re here?” 

“No. Two- Two of the high ranked demon guards took pity on me. They’d… Kind of raised me and Oikawa whilst we were training. We were friends, I think, if demons even understand the concept.”

“Then, did they attack the Demon King to let you get away…?”

“Not even _they’d_ be that stupid. You and Hinata, maybe~. No, they… Hanamaki distracted Oikawa, congratulating him on his new kingdom and army. Matsukawa covered me with a sheet, told me to act dead and had the ‘body’ removed from the room.”

“Smart.” Kenma looks at the scar. He glances at his staff, then to the scar again.

“I think I can heal that.” He lowers the staff, pointing it at the scar, but Iwaizumi puts a hand in the way.

“Thank you, but I’m keeping it. Oikawa will- The _Demon King_ will- come for the island at some point. I need this to remind me not to hesitate. To set off every trap I’ve laid, every ambush I’ve planned. I’ll beat the κακό right out of his dumb, stinky ass.” Hinata laughs, loud and infectious and it landslides into making Kenma, Aone and Kageyama laugh.

Even in his state, Iwaizumi manages a happy little chuckle. The laughter trails off as Kenma gains a serious expression.

“I will repeat what I said earlier. You are the four heroes. Inexplicably linked, from all walks of life. You four are the ones who will take down the Demon King, grant freedom to what was not originally demonic, and restore the balance between the realms. I’ll offer my support as a mage, but it must be the sword- The íroas - that ends the battle.”

“Ends the- Are you suggesting I _kill_ my best friend? He’s in there somewhere, I can- I have to draw him out!” 

“I- I don’t know if the sword can do that. But… It’s up to the wielder. If that is what you want, the sword will listen.”

“That’s… Pretty cool…”

“Iwaizumi!!! You’re going to be a hero!!”

“Weren’t you listening, dumbass?! We’re all going to be heroes!”

“You don’t have the hero personality, Bakageyama!”

“You don’t have the hero _brains_!” Aone drops a fist gently onto each of their heads, stopping Hinata and Kageyama from descending into a real argument. The last one ended up with arrows embedded in stone walls, craters, fire, and… Lots of injuries. 

The two cradle their craniums, undoubtedly sore, because a half-giant has far more strength than a regular human or elf. Iwaizumi laughs, hiding Kenma’s little chuckle at the interactions. He can just _see_ how tightly knit this group is, how supportive they are, and how suited they are for this role.

“It’s going to be a long journey. We should leave here.” Kageyama glances over to where they fell in, the water holding like gelatinous gloop.

“Um. How?” With a small smile, Kenma stands up, his robes shifting to show the traditional red of Nekoma - a city wiped out by the demonic forces centuries ago - and he points his staff at the water.

It shakes back and forth like putty, before suddenly retreating backwards.

“That should do.” Hinata’s amazed ‘UWAAAAH’ is followed by him darting out the tunnel with reckless abandon, Kageyama swearing and racing after him in that competitive way of his. Iwaizumi slaps a hand over his face, before he takes off too, shouting at them to slow down, come back, and be careful.

Aone and Kenma share a glance.

“... Welcome to the chaos.”

“Thanks, I think.” They leave the cavern much more sensibly, Kenma using his staff as a light and Aone simply breaking off any little crags that could hurt them. 

They catch up with the other three before entering water again, into the main body of the lake. Iwaizumi holds the naughty children by the backs of their collars, only releasing them to swim. The water is colder than before, the magic thrumming through it drawing the warmth out of it to strengthen itself.

Kageyama breaks the surface first, blinking at where their clothes are hanging. Or… _Were_ hanging. 

“Um.”

Hinata shakes his head like a dog as he breaches the surface, laughing loudly at how fun it had been! 

“Um.”

Kenma and Aone are next up, the former sitting on the latters shoulders. Kenma looks around in amazement, at the green leaves and amber tree trunks, the lilac sky and white, fluffy clouds, things he hasn’t seen like this before.

Kenma remembers a blue sky, brown tree trunks, and nowhere near as tall or as many as there were today. He remembered a _forest_ , not a jungle. Centuries passing by obviously meant a lot had changed.

“ _Um_.” Iwaizumi is much less graceful in coming back to air, spluttering and coughing after one of Hinata’s feet had kicked him in the chest and left him winded.

“Damn it, Hinata! Watch where you swim!”

“Oh, I thought I hit rock… Sorry, Iwaizumi-san!”

“ _ **UM**_.” The forcefulness of Kageyama’s final ‘um’ is what draws their attention to look his way. Or rather, what he’s looking at.

The tree branches are swarmed with Lupinmonkeys, an entire troop playing around with the goodies they found there.

“Wha-?! Give us back our clothes, you stupid tree-swingers!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading!!!  
> Please kudos and comment~!


End file.
